Forum:Mirella Adessi
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Mirella Rosanna Placida Adessi Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Unknown, raised in Basilicata, Italy Birth date: Character date of birth ' ''June 5th (so she has been told, and with no alternative, she lets this to be true) '''Blood purity: Character blood status Unknown Species: Character species Human Mother: Name, Unknown Father: Name, Guglielmo Adessi (so she has been told, and with no alternative, she lets this to be true) Siblings: N/A Other important figures: Ermelinda Capello (Grandmother, caregiver, the woman who raised her) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Most of Mirella's history is unknown, even to her. She was raised by an old woman named Ermelinda, who she calls Nonna. However, she does know know if she's actually related to her or not. It wasn't until Mirella was 9 that she even learned that the word ''nonna meant grandmother, the mother of a parent, before that she thought it meant something like old woman or caregiver. Mirella was raised in a very, very old house in Basilicata, Italy, full of little towers, old rooms full of chests, old furniture covered with sheets. It's not dark or spooky, but quiet and tranquil, the rooms filled with light from the dusty windows. Outside, it's what was once an organized garden grown over; the grapes reaching out from their slowly collapsing trellis, looking for something new to climb on. The flowerbeds have gone away with time, but seeds from the past sprout up around. Grass, flowers, and weeds grown in the crack in the stones that once paved paths. Most of the water has evaporated from the little fountain, that hasn't run in who-knows-how-long and what's little left in the bottom is thick with algae.'' When Mirella was little, Ermelinda kept her underfoot where should could look after her. She gave lessons, teaching her how to read and write and play the ceterone and chitarra battente. But Mirella grew older and more self-reliant and Ermelinda grew older, those lessons slowly lessened in frequency until they stopped. Mirella spent her days roaming the house and grounds. She would read. There were ''lots of books. Books on shelves, books in cases, books in chests. Books of history, books of religion, book written in languages she didn't know, books of magic. She would wander, through the halls and garden.'' Mirella's father, Guglielmo came a few times a year. He always brought her gifts, and stayed for a few days, then left again. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Peaceable, Wise Beyond Her Years, Self-Dependent Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Naïve, Mysterious, Elusive Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Much of Mirella's nature was shaped by her peculiar upbringing. She is very prone to wandering around like a ghost. She's wise beyond her years, and naïve too. She avoids people. Ermelinda was there and Mirella saw two or three times a day usually, but she spent the vast majority of her childhood alone. She isn't comfortable around people, and almost subconsciously shies away from then, leaving when they come. And she's ''really uncomfortable in new places with new people.'' Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Mirella has pretty fair skin, and her bright, grey eyes stand out. Loose brown ringlets fall around her face. She seems small, but in reality isn't really any shorter than most of the other kids her age. Student or Graduate: Mirella is a student at IAM, 1st year Roleplayed by: Username ''Rabbitty'' Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 05:00, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved Category:Rabbitty